Mae Whitman
Mae Whitman played Heather Douglas in season three of Grey's Anatomy. Biography Whitman was born in Los Angeles, California. She is the only child of Pat Musick, a voice artist, and Jeff Whitman, a personal manager and set construction co-ordinator. Whitman started her career with a voice over for a Tyson Chicken commercial, a role her mother had also auditioned for. During this time, Whitman attended Ribét Academy, a private preparatory school, in Los Angeles. She later transferred to Whitefish Bay High School in Whitefish Bay, Wisconsin. Career Filmography *''Valley Girl'' (2020) *''Good Girls: Cash Couch (short)'' (2020) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis'' (2018) *''Duck Butter'' (2018) *''A Dog and Pony Show'' (2018) *''Dear Angelica (short)'' (2017) *''Bernard and Huey'' (2017) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games'' (2017) *''Approaching a Breakthrough (short)'' (2017) *''CHIPS'' (2017) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year'' (2016) *''Rock Dog'' (2016) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High'' (2016) *''Operator'' (2016) *''Freaks of Nature'' (2015) *''Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 3: Magical Friendship'' (2015) *''Live Action Frozen with Bella Thorne and Mae Whitman (short)'' (2015) *''The DUFF'' (2015) *''Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast'' (2014) *''AJ's Infinite Summer (short)'' (2014) *''A Million Ways to Die in the West'' (2014) *''The Pirate Fairy'' (2014) *''Pixie Hollow Bake Off'' (2013) *''The Wind Rises'' (2013) *''Crush (short)'' (2013) *''The Factory'' (2012) *''The Perks of Being a Wallflower'' (2012) *''Secret of the Wings'' (2012) *''Rugrats (short)'' (2012) *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' (2010) *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' (2010) *''Jesse Stone: No Remorse'' (2010) *''Barry Munday'' (2010) *''The Modifyers (short)'' (2010) *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' (2009) *''Acceptance'' (2009) *''Spring Breakdown'' (2009) *''Nights in Rodanthe'' (2008) *''Tinker Bell'' (2008) *''Good Behavior'' (2008) *''Boogeyman 2'' (2007) *''Enemy Within'' (2007) *''Love's Abiding Joy'' (2006) *''Jesse Stone: Death in Paradise'' (2006) *''The Bondage'' (2006) *''The Happy Elf'' (2005) *''Going Shopping'' (2005) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) *''An American Rhapsody'' (2001) *''Jingle Bells'' (1999) *''A Season for Miracles'' (1999) *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Invisible Child'' (1999) *''Hope Floats'' (1998) *''The Gingerbread Man'' (1998) *''Merry Christmas, George Bailey'' (1997) *''One Fine Day'' (1996) *''After Jimmy'' (1996) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''Degree of Guilt'' (1995) *''Naomi & Wynonna: Love Can Build a Bridge'' (1995) *''Bye Bye Love'' (1995) *''When a Man Loves a Woman'' (1994) Television *''Invincible'' (????) *''The Owl House'' (2020) *''Robot Chicken'' (2011-2019) *''Young Justice'' (2012-2019) *''Good Girls'' (2018-2019) *''Family Guy'' (2008-2019) *''American Dad!'' (2013-2019) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (2015-2018) *''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' (2015-2018) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012-2017) *''Big Mouth'' (2017) *''Room 104'' (2017) *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' (2017) *''Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (mini-series)'' (2016) *''Drunk History'' (2016) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (short)'' (2016) *''Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 3: Magical Friendship (short)'' (2015) *''Parenthood'' (2010-2015) *''Suburgatory'' (2014) *''Parenthood: Friday Night at the Luncheonette (mini-series)'' (2014) *''Pixie Hollow Bake Off (short)'' (2013) *''Masters of Sex'' (2013) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (2013) *''Web Therapy'' (2013) *''Arrested Development'' (2004-2013) *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' (2012) *''Weeds'' (2012) *''Pixie Hollow Games (short)'' (2011) *''In Treatment'' (2008-2010) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2010) *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the Animation (short)'' (2010) *''The Cleveland Show'' (2009-2010) *''Glenn Martin DDS'' (2009) *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005-2008) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2008) *''ER'' (2007) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2007) *''Bionic Woman'' (2007) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005-2007) *''Justice'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2006) *''Thief (mini-series)'' (2006) *''Phil of the Future'' (2006) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997-2004) *''Cold Case'' (2004) *''Century City'' (2004) *''Fillmore!'' (2002-2004) *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' (2003) *''Presidio Med'' (2002) *''The Zeta Project'' (2002) *''State of Grace'' (2001-2002) *''JAG'' (1998-2001) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2001) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2000-2001) *''Max Steel'' (2001) *''Godzilla: The Series'' (2000) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2000) *''Providence'' (1999) *''Judging Amy'' (1999) *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1996-1999) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1997) *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' (1997) *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995-1997) *''Friends'' (1996) *''Early Edition'' (1996) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1996) External Links * * Category:Actors